


Stupid class project

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gay Keith, High School AU, Laith, M/M, Voltron, bi lance, both are assholes, freinds to lovers, haters to friends, klance, kogane - Freeform, mcclain - Freeform, pinning, shallura - Freeform, slowburn, stupid class project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lets just say that keith and lance get paired on a stupid project that is going to change both of their life sooner or later.





	Stupid class project

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first klance fanfic! Feel free to leave comments, I would appreciate them. If you guys like it enough, I'll continue it. If you guys do like it, there will be approximately 6

The alarm clock was literally blazing in lances ear but no matter how loud it was, he certainly did NOT want to get up.  It's not that he didn't like his classes, actually he loved them.  There was really only one thing stopping him.  The one thing that would make him check in late when he doesn't feel like putting up with bullshit, and that would be his first block teacher, Mr. Iverson. Not only that but it was Monday also. 

    He slammed the snooze button on the clock one more time. In which made the alarm clock fall off his night stand and onto the pile of clothes on the floor. It seemed like only three minutes later it was going off again but only this time it was in the floor out of reach. lance heard the front apartment door slam,  meaning hunk had already left for school. He knew he had to get up this time. 

    Class started at 7:45 am,  so he was cutting it close when he was just getting out of bed at 7:23 am,  being a senior in high school meant that he shouldn't skip Iverson's class if he wants to pass. Things don't always work out for him though. 

    Luckily he shared an apartment with an excellent best friend, who left him some pancakes on the table. He scarfed them down in a ridiculously fast amount of time. Maybe even a new record. 

    Before he knew it,  he was digging through his school clothes pile,  that was exactly in the back left side of the room because of course the dirty pile was at the back right corner. 

   He finally found his favorite grey shirt with blue sleeves and some decent pants with small rips in them and of course his lucky jacket. Lance patted himself down in case of any dust that could have possibly collected on his clothes and checking himself in the mirror.

"I guess it was worthy of getting up this morning to look this fine." He said to himself with a smile while ruffling his hair a bit more. 

    Then he was off to school. It was just a small walk,  he only lived approximately seven minutes by walk. Maybe five if he ran, and possibly three minutes by car but his mom was using his because hers needed new tires. This time he really out did himself. He got ready in under fifteen minutes.

    He spoke to soon. Lance had just got to the parking lot then he heard the bell ring to signal to move classes.  Thank god he had those lovely 5 minutes between the bell. 

//[K]//

    Keith sighed in relief that his project partner didn't show up today,  he didn't know what the kids problem was but he was gunning it out for Keith.  He never payed attention to the guy because most of it was ramble against his rivalry against him,  or ramble about something he really didn't care about. 

   Lance strutted through the door and at that moment the tardy bell rang. Making Keith take back what he said because now his partner was definitely here. 

   Lance made a fist and was hitting up in the air. "Yes,  I made it just in time!" He cheerfully sang out of breath.

   Keith just rolled his eyes as he watched Lance sit beside hunk and Pidge,  but he knows he's just going to make everyone move next to their assigned partners. He really started to wonder why Lance even bothered to show up today,  because he rather him not for the sake of having a decent grade.

    Meanwhile,  Iverson did end up telling people to move seats. That statement sure collected a lot of whines and complaints.  Lance was one of those complainers. 

    Lance plumped down in the seat beside him. 

 "Dumbass"  Keith whispered under his breath. 

"What the fuck was that all about?"  Lance whipped his head to look at Keith. 

"I feel like you don't get told enough is all" He stated with practically no emotion. 

"Of course I don't get told enough, because I am NOT a dumbass! " Lance raised his voice a bit higher. It was a pretty sensitive subject when it came to him. 

"So,  of course you don't get told enough?  Does that mean I need to tell you more often? " Keith continued in a low voice. 

 "Are you even listening to me!" Lance yelled while almost jumping out of his seat. 

"Don't get your panties in a-" Keith began to say but was mildly interrupted because right there in front of them was the wonderful Mr. Iverson. 

"Is there a problem? " Iversons voice boomed with sound. 

Him and Lance frantically shook their heads no, just for both of their sake. 

"I THINK you are lying to me. " Iverson slapped his hands on both of their desk. 

    Lance started to talk but his words wasn't exact clear. 

"Uh yeah,  no sir there is definitely no problem. " Keith glanced over and he was definitely sweating and desperately looking for words to not get in trouble.  Iverson took rules in his class very serious. There was still a pause but then Lance continued. "So um, it's cool now. " He nudged Keith with his elbow and gritted through his teeth nervously.  "Isn't it KEITH."

"Oh,  oh yeah, definitely no problem here.  Nope. " As much as Keith didn't want to care,  he really didn't want to get in trouble neither. He had been there and done that with his class before and promised him he'd never mess with Iverson again. He had already been kicked out of his class once. 

\\\\[L]\\\

    An hour and a half later they actually had a good sketch and idea on how it was going to work,  but soon enough the bell had rang. Lance thought,  of course,  that Keith could have had a better attitude.  

    He walked over to his top locker,  number 315. It was really close to hunks,  his was a bottom locker that was a couple rows to the left but hunk never stopped at his locker between this block so he didn't get to see him. 

    Lance's next class was gym.  It's the only reason why he'd check in if he missed first block because he was in love with basketball.  

   Lance headed over to the boys change room to get in something more loose but he forgot he didn't bring any gym clothes this morning so he'd just have to do with out. He hopes to God he don't smell noticeably sweaty. 

    He began to practice basketball like always. This time there was a couple of people willing to play. More recently no one has been wanting to play.  Lance noticed something he never noticed before. Someone sitting kinda in the corner of the gym on the bleachers, it was Keith.  Was Keith always in this class? And what was he doing? He's busy with something but there was nothing to be busy on with other classes. 

   About at that moment his teammate was yelling at him as they passed the ball to him,  and well for Lance,  he didn't even notice he had stopped so he just kept playing what he loved. Thank goodness people wanted to play today. Just to keep him from going towards Keith. 

    As for Keith,  he was fixing an error they made in the blueprints. He didn't quite realise it until he glimpse over it to look like he was actually doing something and not look like a bored weirdo. 

   Although he may have gotten bored of that also and started to watch people play their silly games.  In one area a bunch of girls was playing volleyball.  More to the left,  that's where Keiths eyes was going.  When was Lance ever in this class?  How come he just noticed this? He thought that there was no way Lance was supposed to be in here.  He doesn't even have gym type clothes on but neither does he so he didnt have really a reason to complain about that.  Keith just  grimaced toward that direction. Why does his thinking get distracted away from things that are actually important, like their blueprint. 

    Speaking of that,  he notice Lance trotting his way over with a basketball dribbling. Lance shot at the goal that was close to him. 

All he could think was if that was on accident? Or on purpose?

"So,  mullet,  what made you come in here today? " He asked while grabbing another basketball that had rolled up. 

Keith paused "what do you mean?  And don't call me mullet! " He gritted his teeth. 

"Well obviously you're not suppose to be here. " Lance smirked as he continued shooting the basketball. 

"This is my class, and what are you doing here?" Keith stated as he sighed to himself.  He really didn't want to talk to him,  especially after spending all of last block with the arrogant prick. 

"Nope nope nope nope,  this is my class and that does NOT consist of you being in it. " Lance teased. He was actually trying to make Keith mad. Just for a little payback. 

"Asshole,  this is my class.  I have been here the whole entire semester. What the actual fuck! " Keith's blood pressure was rising,  he could feel it. 

"Really? More like in the shadows the whole semester if you ask me. " Lance smirked.  He turned around and threw the basketball across the gym, but only to miss the goal by an air ball. 

"You suck at basketball. " He was really getting on his nerves now. He just wanted Lance to leave. him. alone.

"Fine,  I get it. You are mad now and I should leave because I am EXCELLENT at basketball." Lance acted like he was going to leave but then he spun around on his heel and walked closer. 

"Now what? " Keith snapped. He tried to get up and move to go to the other side of the gym but before he could fully get up,  Lance had walked closer. 

"Keith, we need to exchange numbers.  " He didn't exactly know how to ask this question. I guess it was a bad move to make him mad first but it was a really important question, especially for his grades now that he thought about it. 

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to exchange fucking numbers!  " Keith snapped at him.  He yelled way louder than he should have but he was angry and now confused but also curious. 

"So,  like I don't think we are going to get this stupid class project done in time.  I think we actually need to exchange numbers to talk about more and maybe even meet up to work on it?" Lance did not like the idea, his OWN idea. 

    There was silence, at least lance thinks it's stupid also. 

"Because- because I know you was working on it at the beginning of this class. " Lance paused.  "Only knew it had to be it,  there is really no work in the other classes so-" Lance knew he was rambling,  again.

    Keith finally spoke up after being traumatized of the fact,  out of all people,  Lance asked to get this project done and to exchange numbers. After the fact they was just yelling at each other a couple minutes ago. 

"Why can't we just work on it in this block?  That would be much easier. " He said very bluntly but it was an option. 

    Lance began to yell again.  "And give up basketball, no way compadre. "

    Keith sighed in defeat. "Fine." He began to reach for his phone in his pocket and went to the 'make new contact button' and handed it to Lance. 

    Lance put his information in and saved it as just 'Lance'. 

"I already sent me a text so I'll have yours because you'd probably wouldn't even bother to text me and beside I knew you wouldn't reject getting a handsome boys number. " Then Lance double thumb pointed at himself " In which that handsome boy would be me. " Lance then chuckled and headed his way back to the other side of the gym. 

    Keith couldn't help it but he stared at Lance as he left because "did this really just happen? "

//[L]//

Later that day Lance had met up with hunk and Pidge as soon as  school let out but as usual they was talking about the machine they was building. 

"Thursday we are going to HAVE to go to that local auto store. " Hunk protested.

"No we don't! We already have the parts we need. " Pidge groaned as they all headed to lane and hunks apartments. 

"Obviously we do,  there is no way we can get the paws on the machine if we don't have a screw driver that works anymore." Hunk waved his arms around. 

"Oh,  that's right.  You broke the ONLY screw driver we had on last project. " Pidge said agitated. 

"How was I suppose to know that the screw driver we had was too big for the other screw I was using.  Besides we need a new one anyways! Show the big guy a little love.  " Hunk whimpered in almost defeat. 

"Don't worry Shay has that covered." Pidge grinned because she knew she was right about that. 

"Yeah uh,  well. " Hunk stuttered wanting to change the subject fast then he noticed Lance was just trailing behind them suspiciously quiet,  like to quiet. "So uh,  Lance how was your day. " Hunk turned around to start walking beside him rubbing the back of his neck. 

    Lance just huffed he was still caught up about Keith, the more he thought about it,  the more and more it made him mad.  Like seriously?  He asked for his number? Basically asked to spend time together on a project after school and not only that,  Lance disliked him. 

"Hey buddy?  You feeling alright? " Hunk teasingly punched him in the shoulder. 

    That's when Lance noticed.  He shouldn't let this get to him. He has friends and it was time to make them laugh and be happy with them,  right now. 

"Yea of course, just tired ya know? Wanna hear a joke?  I just thought of a really good one you're gonna love it! " Lance jumped back with life again. 

"What lame cheesy joke it it this time." Pidge smirked. 

"Ok,  ok here it is. " He made them all stop and leaned in close. "What separates snowmen between snowwoman? " Lance snickered. 

    Neither of them answered,  they was just standing stiff but it didn't take long for Lance to interrupt the silence. 

"Snowballs! " Lance said with excitement. 

    Ok so maybe it wasn't the best joke but they could at least laugh but, they didn't. It stayed silent for a few more seconds. 

"Was that not funny or are you guys just broken? C'mon it was good, right?  " Lance snorted. He thought it was worthy to tell at least.  Since it was January the 12th it made sense to tell that joke.  BECAUSE. IT. WAS. COLD. AS. FUCK. OUTSIDE. 

    Both Pidge and hunk just groaned and kept walking. They was getting close to hunk and his apartment anyways. Lance joke might have set them back a few seconds but they managed to get to the road the apartments started on. 

"Fine,  how about another one? " Lance chuckled. For sure this one would crack then up.  Maybe?

"Alright Lance, if you make me laugh this time, ill get you ice cream sometime this week. " Pidge said in confidence,  confident that Lance wouldn't make them laugh that is. 

"Let me think of a good one then. " Lance really thought about it to. He wanted to make them laugh because it seemed like they could both use it. Obviously they was both stressed about the class project and their own hobby project. So yeah they needed a good laugh. 

    They all made it to the apartments doorstep and hunk unlocked it for them. Then it was a race for the couch. Only because all they had was a loveseat couch that barely two people could sit on. 

    Lance ran in as soon as the door opened and laid flat across the whole couch. Pidge wasn't going to give up easy. She jumped and sat on his legs knowing he'd eventually move them. 

"Scoot over! " Pidge playfully yelled as she pulled Lance shoes off and tried to tickle his feet. 

Lance began to laugh as he said "NEVER!"

Pidge kept tickling him until he moved,  she just knew he would give up. 

"Wait, wait I have a joke to tell now! Pidge stop. Oh my god stop! " Lance yelled.

    He hated being tickled on his feet. Especially when the little gremlin did it because she knew the exact spot on his foot he hated being tickled the most. 

"Why did the witch wear no undies?" Lance managed to say while laughing. 

"I don't know!  Why wouldn't she that is so gross! " Pidge began to scream as Lance fought back with her. 

"To have better grip on her broom! " He laughed out loud. It wasn't that funny but he'd known pidge would get it. 

"What the actual fuck!" Pidge laughed out. "Dammit, I guess I got to buy you ice cream this week. " Pidge went to laughing to total buzz kill.  

    Pidge got up and walked to where ever hunk was. Lance guessed he was in the garage. 

//[K]//

    Keith looked at the clock,  it was exactly 6:59 pm. His guardian parent, Shiro,  didn't get off work til' 7:10 pm but he wouldn't get here until about 7:20 pm because his job is about 10-12 minutes away from their house. 

    He was so bored and had nothing to do,  no friends to talk to. Why couldnt Shiro find a better job that makes him come home earlier he wondered. 

    He got on his phone to flip through his Instagram. He didn't have many followers but he wasn't following many people either.  His username wasn't anything special only because if anyone asked him he wouldn't be embarrassed about it, just simply 'xkeithkogane'. He only have posted one picture. It was when he was taking a fighting class to burn extra free time he had. He felt good in the moment so he felt like he had to post it. To bad he doesn't go to that class anymore he actually enjoyed it. 

    He scrolled for a couple of minutes until he came across the 'follow recommend' part. The first person on the list was '1nonly_lance_mcclain'. Keith chuckled to himself as he found his way on lances profile because there was one picture of Lance with a face mask on. He looked mega pissed. 

    Before he knew it he had wondered to lances contact. He wanted to say something but he didn't exactly know what to type or ask. Obviously it has to have something to do with the project. He then thought of something. 

 Keith:  you got anymore ideas or improvements for the project?   
7:05 pm

L: omg you actually txted! Um I have no ideas I havent evn thought about it.  
7:06 pm

    Keith definitely was not expecting Lance to answer so fast. 

K: uh yea I did so you have no ideas at all....   
7:06 pm

L: u want me 2 think of something then  
7:06 pm

K: nah, I was just asking   
K: I was thinking about it  
7:07 pm

L:  Mhmm u was thinking about it or me  
7:09 pm

K: don't flatter yourself,  I wouldn't think of something so hideous  
7:10 pm

L: I'm officially offended!!!   
7:10 pm

K: I think you are straying from the subject  
7:11 pm

L: what subject  
L: oh wait nvm u mean the project  
7:12 pm

K:  *sigh*  
7:12

L: even throu txt you mock me!   
7:13 pm

K: B)  
7:14 pm

L: OMG stop that!   
L: what do u think we need 2 do about the project?   
7:15 pm

K: we can meet at my house tomorrow evening to work and fix some things I spotted that was flawed  
7:18 pm

Keith face palmed. This is a stupid idea he kept telling himself. He knows they'll just argue or Lance would snoop around in his stuff but a small part of him believes it'll go out well. He hopes for the best. 

L: alright it's a date!   
7:20 p

K: for goodness sakes that not what I meant Lance.   
7:20 pm

    Keith somehow had a slight rosy blush on his face,  he knew Lance was just joking with him but he doesn't get told flirty things to often. He reached to feel his cheek with the slight touch of his fingertips. His cheeks felt like literal fire. 

L:  ;)  
7:23 pm

    There was a loud knock on the door that startled Keith. How could he have forgotten Shiro was going to get here any minute and god knows Shiro is going to ask Keith why he looks like he's melting. 

    Keith unlocked the door a greeted Shiro in. 

"Hey Keith,  there is some chicken sandwiches in this bag. Can you go set them on the counter for me? " Shiro said as he kicked off his work shoes and jacket. 

    Keith did as told. He grabbed one out of the bag and began to eat it. 

"So,  have a good day sport? " Shiro tried to conversate and made his way to the recliner chair. 

"It was just a normal day. " Keith replied back,  handing a sandwich to Shiro. 

"Are you feeling sick?  You face look red. " Shiro mumbled taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Uh no,  I'm not sick. It just hot in here,  don't you think? I'll go take a cool shower." Keith shuffled out of the living room throwing his food wrapper away. 

"alright...  Don't forget all your towels are in the dryer! " Shiro yelled. 

Keith looked at his phone one more time in case of anymore replies but here was none, he expected none because he hasn't even replied yet but it was worth a try. 

"Oh boy this is going to be a long week. " He whispered to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think about it good or bad I don't really care. If there is any mistakes please correct me, also I'm using phone to right this so there most likely will be error. Gbye


End file.
